There is known a connector used to provide current to bus bars. This known connector generally includes a contact and a housing. The contact is electrically connected to the bus bar. However, the contact heats up considerably when transferring a high rate current to the bus bar. As a result, the heating limits the rate at which the current can be introduced into the bus bar using the contact.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved connector that is capable of providing a high rate current through a contact.